Newsflash
by ChaosAngelTears
Summary: I get myself into BIG trouble when I write something embarassing about the Inuyasha and KingdomH chars. What will they do to me? Inuyasha Kingdomhearts crossover. Rated T just to be safe. ON HIATUS.
1. An Insane writer

Disclaimer: I don't own Sephiroth or anything from Inuyasha. But I do own myself! … But for how long?

Newsflash:

Chapter 1: An Insane Writer

Sephiroth was bored. Normally he had chaos to wreck, spirits to break or some such thing… But today all he had was a T.V. with nothing on, books he'd read a million times and… _Wait a minute!_ He thought suddenly._ My computer has these videos with people from these weird anime shows! I could look there. _And so Sephiroth sprang from his seat on the couch and raced to the computer.

"Inuyasha? Ha; what a weird name for a show! Mine's a lot better: Final Fantasy. …… Yup a lot cooler with hotter characters." He continued to talk to himself while browsing through Inuyasha info. But nothing really interesting came up. But then an ad came up.

'**_ChaosAngelTears has just announced her thoughts on her two favorite characters of all time!_**' the ad blared with one winged angel playing in the background.

'_ChaosAngelTears? Isn't she that really good famous fan fiction writer? Hn, this might be worth reading._' And so he read on.

'**_Her two favs are of course Sephiroth and Sesshomaru! But what are her thoughts? Well first she said that they both had eccentric personalities. Exact quote is: They're cold on the outside but deep down they're just two giant teddies waiting to be hugged!_**'

Sephiroth snorted and shook his head. '_She obviously needs help and soon. I wonder if this Sesshomaru is actually like me…If so then I'd be interested in meeting him. _' He turned back to the madwoman's ranting.

'**_Then she said that they are both quite strong: Sephiroth could destroy the whole world if he wanted to and Sess is only a little stronger than that. I think that they'd make a superb team!_**'

Now Sephiroth was glaring. '_How dare she even think that someone is better than me?! I'll teach her a lesson or two!'_ But for some reason he just read on. Sifting through the information the now suicidal woman was giving.

'**_I completely adore those two! They are just the cutest don't you think? … At this we remained silent, praying that they never find out about this. We mean, who would be stupid enough to call them cute? Hopefully she'll be locked up in a prison for freaks_**.'

Sephiroth was now boiling with anger. '_Just who is she to call me cute?! When I find her I'm going to tear her to shreds!!!_' He didn't want to continue reading what this idiotic writer wrote but she might mention where she lived. It would make his life a lot easier.

'**_I hope that someday I'll be able to meet them… Then I'd so ask for an autograph! Hey I have an idea. If they ever happen to read this then I'll leave them my address. Seph, Sess its 13, Disaster Avenue! Hope you two can come. … Yes, well now she's asking for it. Maybe we can get a tape of Sephiroth's face when he reads this article. But we don't recommend being around ChaosAngelTears for the rest of her life; if you know what's good for you_**.'

Sephiroth grinned evilly. '_Now I have you silly writer. Your life is mine!'_ Suddenly he heard a knock on his front door. Sighing at being dragged from his fun thoughts he opened the door…

Only to find a furious Sesshomaru. "Sephiroth! We've got to make that stupid writer pay for saying those humiliating things!" He shouted angrily. Sephiroth nodded and showed him into his perfectly clean house.

"She's suicidal Sesshomaru that much we can be certain of." Said Sephiroth coolly. Sesshomaru smiled in agreement. "So what do you propose?"

Sesshomaru's smile widened into a grin. "I say we pay her a morning visit. I heard that she's the farthest from being a morning person." Sephiroth smirked at that. "And I have some spiders to freak her out. What did you have in mind?"

Sephiroth laughed. "Nothing like what you thought of! I was going to find her, torture her and rip her to pieces. Not give her the creeps with spiders… Though I have to admit, doing that does have its appeal."

"So it's settled. We're taking a little trip to ChaosAngelTears' house at 8:00 a.m. sharp."

Author's notes: Help! They're coming! Someone save me before it's too late. Hehe…I guess they'd really be pissed off if anyone said those things… But why me?! Oh yes read and review while I can still reply!


	2. Disaster Strikes

Disclaimer: I want them but I'm not aloud to have them. sighs Oh well at least I own myself! ;)

Chapter 2: Disaster Strikes

ChaosAngelTears grinned. Sephiroth and Sesshomaru were falling perfectly into her trap. She had everything planned out. Now all she had to do was wait for tomorrow.

Meanwhile with Sesshomaru and Sephiroth

Sephiroth sipped his herbal tea. "I'm bored." Sesshomaru smirked at him. "I hate you Sesshomaru! …. But really I'm bored."

He sighed. It was midnight and they had another 8 hours to go before they would visit ChaosAngelTears. But they had nothing to do… Finally Sesshomaru spoke up.

"That's it I'm going over right now! No more waiting for me." And with that said he marched away. Sephiroth sighed and put his tea down. Suddenly an ad came up on his computer.

'**_ChaosAngelTears has a new announcement! She would like to say something very important about Sephiroth and Sesshomaru. We hope it isn't some mad rant like last time_**!'

Sephiroth called Sesshomaru over intrigued at what she had to say this time.

'**_Sephiroth and Sesshomaru are the sweetest, cutest, most adorable people alive! And you know why? They're plotting against me like two little lovebirds! Yep, they're probably together as we speak and you know what? I think it's great that they've found someone to love_**.'

Sephiroth's face went as white as snow. He looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that he looked a little green. Sesshomaru walked quickly over to the washroom where sounds of vomiting could be heard. Sephiroth merely turned back to the ad.

'**_You know I think that they shouldn't have gone together. Because now they're cheating on their girlfriends! How cold-hearted are they?! A warning to all girls out there: don't try for them; they're not worth it._**'

Sephiroth started coughing and fell over. Sesshomaru came over and took one look and fainted. He obviously is terrified of his girlfriend. Sephiroth shook him awake.

"So who's your girlfriend? I don't have one but the fan girls will be furious. Especially since they trust ChaosAngelTears more than me." Murmured Sephiroth quietly.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "She's not really my girlfriend. She just hates it when I do something perverted and this will definitely be at the top of her list!" he sighed. "I need to find a good hole to hide in before she comes and kills me."

Sephiroth nodded. "I know how you feel. Let's take ChaosAngelTears with us to the hole so we can torture her there." He got up and started to turn the computer off when…

'_So you think you can win Sephiroth? We'll just have to see about that.'_

Sephiroth backed away slowly from the computer shaking uncontrollably.

'_What's the matter Sephiroth? Are you scared of little ol' me? I'm flattered! You really know how to make me feel good_.'

Sephiroth started stuttering. Sesshomaru came over and fainted again.

'_Aww, poor Sessy! Couldn't handle the scariness. He really is a wimp isn't he? Just like you Seph_!'

Sephiroth fell to the floor scared out of his wits.

'_I expected a lot more from you two but I guess some dreams fail… Have a nice night; see you two at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow_!'

The next day

"Wake up Sesshomaru! We have to leave." Shouted Sephiroth in Sesshomaru's ear.

Sesshomaru groaned and slapped Sephiroth on the cheek. Then he opened his eyes and yawned.

"Seph? What are you doing and why is there a red mark on your cheek?" he asked innocently. Sephiroth growled and slapped back. Soon it became a slapping contest. If someone entered Sephiroth's house a few minutes later he/she would have seen to red-faced me gasping on the ground.

"We should really leave you know." Said Sephiroth getting up. Sesshomaru nodded and followed his example.

Soon the two men were on their way to ChaosAngelTears' house. It took them a long time but they arrived. They walked up to her house and rang the doorbell.

"….Sephiroth, what if she's planned on this happening? What if she's put a trap right on her doorway? What if….?" There were just too many 'what if's' for their comfort and they soon found themselves losing confidence.

Sesshomaru reached to ring the doorbell again but stopped at a voice's command.

'_The door's open you two! I'm not going to come down and open it for you like some kind of slave. Sheesh_…'

Sephiroth gulped and opened the door. They walked inside and stood dumbly waiting for their hostess.

'_I thought I told you I'm not coming down you two idiots! Just come upstairs and I'll direct you from there.' The voice paused. "You know for people who want to torture me you certainly didn't plan this very well_…'

Sesshomaru looked for stairs but couldn't find any. Sephiroth tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the biggest staircase they'd ever seen. He sighed and began his long trek upwards on the never-ending staircase.

'_Hurry it up you two! I don't have all day_…'

They started running and were very tired when they got to the top. Sesshomaru collapsed immediately while Sephiroth just kept on gasping.

Sephiroth chuckled. "You know for someone who's supposed to be stronger than me you sure are weak." Sesshomaru shot him a glare.

"Say that when we're fighting!"

'_Enough you two, I don't have the time for squabbling! I'm in the room with the pictures of you on it_…'

They ran down the amazingly long hall until they reached the end. And there was a door plastered with pictures of them. They took deep breaths and walked in.

"What took you so long? You're an hour late!"

Author's notes: Oooh aren't I creepy? Now…I have two special guests who'd like to say something to you all

Sesshomaru + Sephiroth: Read and review or she'll be angry!shudders


	3. The curse of the computer

Diclaimer: If I owned them A LOT of things would have changed. For instance Sess would be with Kags and Kairi with Riku(Who would be the hero of kingdom hearts.)

Chapter 3: The curse of the computer

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. The person he and Sephiroth had been so afraid of was nothing more than a little girlcoughteenagercough. She had shoulder length reddish-brown hair, blue-gray eyes and tan skin. But she paid no heed to Sesshomaru's stares, she just continued to type.

He took a cautious step forward but stopped when she raised her hand. She pointed to a couch near her window.

"Sit down and wait please. The others will be joining us shortly."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. Others? There were more than just him and Sephiroth? That couldn't be good…

Sephiroth didn't listen to her. He continued forward. "What others? You'd better answer girl…" He trailed off when she looked at him. Her eyes seemed to bore holes through his stomach. "Umm, yes, I'll be sitting down now."

Sesshomaru grinned. "So much for being stronger than me, huh?"

Sephiroth glared. "Shut up, you idiot!" He turned towards ChaosAngelTears. "She's not a regular girl."

Said girl laughed. "I had that affect on some of the others too!"

Sesshomaru raised his hand. "Can I ask you a question, if you don't mind?"

She gritted her teeth. "Didn't give me a choice did you sunshine? What do you want?" She turned and smiled charmingly. Sesshomaru felt as though she wanted to strangle him.

"Umm. Weeell…."

"SPIT IT OUT!!!"

"What others? Me and Se.."

"Sephiroth and I." she corrected. "Use proper language."

Sesshomaru coughed. "Yes, as I was saying… Sephiroth and I thought we were the only ones coming."

ChaosAngelTears laughed. "Oh my! You two really are as stuck up as I thought! Did you really think that I _accidentally_ said those things?"

Sephiroth growled menacingly. "YES, we did thank you! What kind of stupid idiot would say such suicidal things?"

She laughed. "I'll tell you when the others get here."

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. As well as shouts outside. Sesshomaru frowned, recognizing one particular voice. Rough and loud but with a gentle touch to it.

He groaned. "Please don't tell me that's…" But before he could finish his sentence two people burst through the door. One wearing a shirt and pants made from the fur of a fire rat and the other had blonde hair with serious blue eyes.

"You stupid idiot! Why the heck did you follow me here?!" A half-demon named Inuyasha yelled. It was obvious that he was pissed off.

"I could be asking you the same thing. And besides…" A man named Cloud smirked smugly. "…I was the one who suggested coming here." He seemed to be enjoying making Inuyasha angry.

"Why you…"

But before Inuyasha could do anything rash ChaosAngelTears intervened. "Now boys please at least _try_ to _act_ like adults…"

"WE ARE ADULTS!!!" The twosome shouted at the same time.

Sesshomaru groaned dramatically. "It appears that you have got a lot more to learn, my _dear_ half-brother."

Inuyasha leapt back. His golden eyes cautiously regarded Sesshomaru. His brother seemed slightly frazzled. 'And I didn't even think it was _possible_ for him to get frazzled.'

"So you _know_ that loud idiot?" Sephiroth was intrigued. "And he's your _brother_? You've got to be joking!" HE shut up at Sesshomaru's cold expression.

"HE is my HALF-brother. NEVER EVER even MENTION him being my BROTHER." Little flames appeared around Sesshomaru and his eyes glowed comically red. "If I EVER hear you say that again you will REGRET it."

Sephiroth backed up slowly. "Y-yes of c-course Lord Sesshomaru! I will do m-my best to r-r-r-r-remem-b-ber that."

Sesshomaru gave him an icy glare. "See that you do."

ChaosAngelTears laughed. "C'mon Cloud! Aren't you going to say hi to your friend over there?" But Cloud was already glaring across the room.

"YOU." That one word seemed to contain all the hatred Cloud had for Sephiroth. All the loathing and anger.

Sephiroth did his own dramatic groan. "I never thought you were the type to yell, my _dearest_ Cloud."

Cloud growled angrily. But stopped when realizing that _the_ Sephiroth was avoiding something. 'What the heck? If something seemed even a little scary then he would kill it instantly. And even then… Something _scared_ him?'

"And you know that odd-looking freak?" Sesshomaru smirked. "_And_ you _like_ him? Why on earth would you?!" Now he was the one to shut up for Sephiroth looked like he was ready to murder him.

"HE is my NEMISIS. I HATE that little punk. If you EVER even MENTION my LIKING him again I will KILL you." Sparks of electricity appeared around him. His eyes turned a sinister black. "You're life will be a MISERABLE, WRETCHED thing that even a PEASANT would PITY."

Sesshomaru bowed his head. "A-ah, yes o-of course Master S-sephiroth. I will i-imprint that onto my m-m-m-m-memo-r-ry."

Sephiroth gave him another murderous glare. "You'd better."

ChaosAngelTears sighed. "If you four are done being dramatic I'm going to explain…" She stopped short at their eager expressions. "Right. First it would probably be better if you all asked questions. I would explain better than usual. Second no constant questions or interrupting. 'kay?" She stopped to see if they would agree to that. They all nodded so she continued. "Third absolutely NO killing OR harming of any other person in this house. I don't want deal with all the blood."

Sephiroth raised his hand.

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, Sephiroth?"

"Umm…can we call you something other than ChaosAngelTears?" He flinched preparing for retaliation… but it never came.

"Of course. How 'bout Kayla? ChaosAngelTears is just my penname. Anything else?"

Sesshomaru raised his hand shyly. "Are you suicidal?"

"NO!"

The others laughed.

"No, it's just the curse."

"………………………………………………………………………………"

Kayla laughed at their dumb expressions. "The computer has cursed me with its hidden power and so I must do it's every bidding. Apparently it wants me to get some of the characters from your show/video game together. It looks like you four are caught up in its web as well."

Inuyasha and Cloud both blurted out their thoughts. "ARE YOU INSANE?!!!!!?!!!!!"

Suddenly a flash of red appeared on the computer screen.

'

Sesshomaru was the first one to get over the shock. "O my god! A computer just spoke!"

'

Sephiroth regained his mind and began shouting. "Of course it is!!"

Inuyasha and Cloud were weaker then them so naturally all they could do was sit and stare. But they _could _think.

Inuyasha's were. 'OMG!! Did my brother just say O my god?!' and 'Is he actually worried about that little wench.' As if sensing his thoughts Sesshomaru turned to give him a firm nod. 'Holy shit! It's the end of the world as we know it.'

And Cloud's were. 'Sephiroth lost his composure, weee!' and 'He's concerned about _her_ when she's insulted him beyond reason?' Sephiroth glanced at him and grinned. 'I do believe that I have gone completely insane or I am dreaming all of this up.'

'

Cloud looked mortified. 'Is she _really_? Oh noo! That means Sephiroth heard all that and….' His face went tomato red. Sephiroth smirked.

Inuyasha just fainted. And Sesshomaru thought: 'I'll bug him about that later.'

'

"_Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be all strong and stuff? Then why can't you help me?!"_

Sesshomaru and Sephiroth looked around the room.

Sesshomaru spoke. "Who said _that_? Come out now, I don't want anymore surprises."

"_You idiot, it's me! Are deaf or something because I'm right in front of you!"_

Sephiroth looked at Kayla. "Do you think it could be her? Is she trying to break free of the curse?"

"_Am I an alien all of a sudden? Get this spider off me!"_

They fell over anime style. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!!"

"_Hello, what do you think I'm saying? Get this spider off of me!"_

'But we thought you wanted to break free of the computer's curse!' thought Cloud who went even more into shock.

Sephiroth growled. "Exactly what he said…err… thought."

"_Look people all I want is for you to get this goddamn spider off of me OKAY?"_

"But don't you want the curse to leave you?" said Kairi. Her deep blue eyes gazed at Kayla questioningly.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!! When did Kairi get here?" shouted Sephiroth who was getting a rather large headache from all of this.

"Oh, I just saw the door wide open and decided to drop in. Kayla and I are good neighbors!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "How are you neighbors? One's from a game show and should be living in luxury while the other is a peasant. I thought you would be with Sora in a high class mansion like me and Kagome." He suddenly went red and clapped his hand over his mouth.

Inuyasha who had mysteriously woken up was furious. "So _that's _where Kagome was living! And she said that she wanted to be on her own for a while!!" He turned to Sesshomaru. "Are you two doing anything improper?"

"I could ask the same with you little brother. How _are_ you and the dead clay doll doing these days? I heard you two have a son and a daughter now. And besides Kagome and I are just friends. She only trusts me in that sense." He paused for a moment and raised his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Though I wouldn't mind if she liked me the way she used to like you…"

Inuyasha Snarled and leapt for Sesshomaru.

"WAIT!!!"

They all turned to Kairi.

"Umm… I'm not living with Sora…. I'm living with Riku."

"………………………………WHAT!!!!????"

She blushed. "Well, Sora has fallen in love with someone else and I've had feelings for Riku for a long time. It's just that the script told me to be all mushy to Sora."

Sephiroth messaged his aching head. "So you're saying that Kagome is living with Sesshomaru, Kairi is living with Riku, Inuyasha is with the dead clay doll and Sora is with some unknown person?" They all nodded. "Okay, wow, that's a lot to take in…"

"_And you Sephiroth? Who are __**you**__ with?"_

* * *

C'mon people REVIEW!!! I need to know your thoughts on my story!! But as it says in my profile, please do not flame. Thank you:p 


End file.
